The geometry of the linkages currently used for suspending the windrow pick-up on a known cylindrical baler having a wide pick-up overloads the system resulting in premature wear of components. Additionally, the cantilevered method of mounting the pick-up to the baler creates large moments when the wide pick-up is used with secondary augers, which add weight to the system. Due to this large mass, the pick-up flotation is difficult to control, resulting in the pick-up xe2x80x9choppingxe2x80x9d during operation. Also, the windrow pick-up mechanism is very heavy to lift manually when service is required.
According to the present invention, there is provided an improved pick-up float suspension.
An object of the invention is to provide an improved suspension for permitting a crop pick-up to undergo a controlled float during operation.
A more specific object is to provide a pick-up which is suspended so as to undergo floatation during operation and wherein a float spring assembly is so located and arranged that it imposes a substantially constant lifting force on the pick-up throughout its vertical movement.
Still a more specific object is to provide a wide pick-up, for use with a large round baler, which is used together with an intermediate conveyor including centering augers mounted for rotation about a horizontal transverse axis located behind the pick-up wherein the pick-up is mounted for pivoting vertically about the transverse axis.
These and other objects will become apparent from a reading of the ensuing description together with the appended drawings.